


Black Fire

by QueenOfNewOrleans22



Category: The Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25235278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22
Summary: David is alluring and charming, and Michael is drawn to him from the start.
Relationships: David/Michael Emerson (Lost Boys)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	Black Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Hell Hath No Fury Like A David Scorned.

David was different. 

Of course, now, Michael realizes, he was truly different. But back then, when Michael was none the wiser to what lay beyond the surface of this dark, dangerous town, there had been something about David, in the way he talked, the same he walked, the way he looked at Michael and his lips would twist up in that familiar smirk that was so infuriating yet so beautiful, a commanding presence who seemed to be so much bigger than life. David could command and orchestrate the entire boardwalk without so much as standing up, and he knew it. "You look so intense, Michael." David had once said in that perpetual tone of half amusement and half seriousness, smoking lazily and sitting in his chair with no care in the whole world. "You should relax." He'd cocked his head like a curious little bird, inhaled and blew smoke above him. It has been almost magical, this ordinary movement. Michael had looked as the smoke wafted toward the very top of the cave, not sure why and knowing that it was ridiculous. David had his legs propped up, and it was impossible not to look back at this mysterious figure, clad in black and enjoying life without responsibilities, without parents. It had seemed like a dream come true. 

The cave was damp and stretched far beyond the main room. Michael knew because David had took him throughout the halls, adventuring further for privacy. Soon, the obnoxious sounds of yelling and laughing from the rest of the boys disappeared behind them, and David slowed his pace, which Michael had been trying to replicate in order to keep up with him. "Do you like Santa Carla, Michael?" The sound of his name on David's lips was tantalizing, and damn near intoxicating. It was cramped in the place that they'd stopped in, and there was little option but to be pressed shoulder-to-shoulder with the blonde. Not that Michael could've complained at that moment. There was a feeling deep within himself that was pleased with how close they were, that wanted to be even closer. "It's fine." Michael had replied, shrugging like it was no big deal. With anybody else, he might've added another few words to make him not seem like a jerk, but with David, he felt like the less words, the better. David chuckled, "Just 'fine'?" He inhaled again and his eyes, a magnificent shade of blue, met Michael's with a sort of intensity that felt like a raging fire, bright and powerful. 

Under normal circumstances, Michael wouldn't have liked being in such an enclosed space with a stranger, but David didn't feel like a stranger, nor did it feel uncomfortable. David had been working his charm, Michael suspected now, and was milking it for all its worth. "I presume that it's different from the land of the sun." David had said, and there was a lilt to his voice that sounded like it has been meant to be a joke that'd fallen flat. Michael remembered that he'd like this lips and wondered when the chill had fallen away into a suffocating hotness. It might've been a warning. If it was, Michael should've listened to it, but he didn't, and had only thought about the moment that was presenting itself. For a moment, Star had popped up in his mind, but David had said, his voice hoarse and throaty, to not think about her. Michael didn't remember feeling weirded out, at all, that David had seemingly read his mind. "She doesn't deserve your attention." David whispered, somehow much closer than he'd been a moment ago, despite having not moved. 

Michael knew he was attracted to David in a sense far beyond the admission that the sordid man who, in reality, was little more than a boy, was very handsome, but he was unwilling to admit to himself, even now, and definitely not them, that it was more than an attraction. And it had nothing to do with David's vampiric abilities. "Why not-I don't understand." Michael replied, unsure of what he was supposed to be doing with himself, but suddenly aware that his hand was drifting up David's coated arm. "You will, soon." Was his response, a reply that was equally enigmatic as the person it'd come from. Was David even a person at that point? Were Vampires people, or were they on a whole different plane of existence, merely residing in the forms of bikers that seemed to draw in attention like a fly to honey. 

The kiss, which had been as heated and powerful as the fire that burned within, had been rough and sudden and Michael was pretty sure now that David didn't enjoy it as much as he had, but then David had shoved him against the wall with unexpected strength and Michael had deepened the kiss, thinking about those previous ones traded between himself and nameless strangers who didn't matter, realizing that David's kisses felt different, just like the man himself. There was a passion and intensity that was similar to the one that blazed in his eyes, and it was wonderful. Michael had enjoyed it greatly, despite the fact that neither of them knew each other, that David could've been anybody. Michael had tumbled to the ground, dragging David down with him, and that night had been spent with rough kisses and roaming hands, fumbling at buttons and buckles, and Michael, then, had thought nothing of it when David had nicked his bottom lip with his unusually sharp teeth, had been too caught up with the feeling of David's body against his to register what was going on. 

It had probably been obvious. But Michael had felt nothing that night but David, who had felt so cold, almost like a corpse, but even that hadn't stopped him. Nothing could've stopped him. David had been fierce and almost controlling, but there was a surprising softness about him at the same time. Afterwards, David had dressed quickly but had stood there for a moment, tracing his fingers, covered in thin leather, across Michael's jaw. He'd said not a word, but there was a distant light in David's eyes that hadn't been there before, and as he walked away, his footsteps echoing throughout the cave, Michael had felt a flutter of mingled nervousness and eagerness. 

What had happened that night hadn't happened again. Michael wasn't sure if it was because lack of opportunity or choice, but the next time he went to go and see David, he instead found Star, and the events took place with no warning, or perhaps they did give warning. The only thing Michael could say with absolute certainty was that the last time he saw David, a vengeful figure on the rafters, there had been something other than anger in his eyes. 

_Betrayal._


End file.
